


Кража

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Нельзя красть вещи только потому что они милые, Ячиру"





	Кража

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thievery](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491242) by wayward-river. 



— Почему? — с любопытством спросила Ячиру.

— Потому, — раздражённо проворчал в ответ Кенпачи.

Девочка вопросительно наклонила голову набок и удивлённо изогнула розовую бровь.

— Почему «потому»?

Кенпачи повернул лицо и пристально посмотрел на Ячиру, которая как обычно сидела у него на плече и липкими от сладостей пальцами поглаживала свои спутанные волосы. Было лето, и парочка привычно патрулировала восточный сектор Сейрейтея.

— Потому что ты просто не будешь этого делать, Ячиру.

Девочка нахмурилась и голосом, полным недовольства, пробурчала:

— Почему я не могу украсть рыбок Бьякуи? Они же такие хорошенькие, Кен-чан!

Кенпачи тяжело вздохнул и, сняв Кусаджиши с плеча, поднял её на уровень своих глаз.

— Нельзя красть вещи только потому, что они милые, Ячиру. На свете много красивых вещей, но иногда они принадлежат другим людям.

Девочка вновь нахмурилась, однако спорить не стала.

— Ладно, Кен-чан. Я больше не буду воровать прелестных рыбок Бьякуи…

Кенпачи довольно ухмыльнулся, продемонстрировав передние зубы.

— …лучше украду его шарф. По нему он будет скучать больше.


End file.
